


Saturday Mornings

by Shade_Wilson



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Wilson/pseuds/Shade_Wilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm going to keep writing hankpeter until more people ship it</p>
    </blockquote>





	Saturday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to keep writing hankpeter until more people ship it

“Mm Hank.” Peter mumbled tiredly, slowly running his fingers down his lover’s back. “It’s Saturday.” 

“And?” Hank responded, fumbling around the bedside drawer, getting his medicine. Peter sat up behind the older mutant, gently kissing his shoulder. 

“There’s no classes on Saturday.” He whispered, gently nipping at Hank’s earlobe. “Which means we can spend the whole day doing whatever we want….guess what I want to do.” 

Hank chuckled, turning to face the silver haired mutant. “You aren’t tired from last night?” 

Peter shook his head, lowering his hand to Hank’s waist. “Nope....and from the way it feels down here you aren’t either.” 

Hank grinned, gently pulling Peter into a soft kiss. Peter quickly deepened it, pulling Hank on top of him and lying back onto the bed. They remained like this for a few moments before Hank slowly pulled away. 

“It’s still early you know. We have all day to do whatever we want.” 

Peter pouted, looking up at his lover. “We can’t get a head start?” 

Hank chewed on his lip. “Well….I suppose a head start wouldn’t hurt.” 

Peter grinned, pulling Hank in for another kiss.


End file.
